1. Technical Field
The invention relates to drum kits, particularly to pedals of bass drums.
2. Related Art
A conventional double-bass-pedal of a bass drum includes a first pedal and a second pedal. The first pedal will directly drive a first mallet to hit a bass drum when it is pressed down, and the second pedal will drive a link mechanism to indirectly move a second mallet. Such a link mechanism is disposed between the second pedal and mallet and includes a universal joint and a connecting rod. When a user steps on the second pedal, a shaft coupled to the second pedal will be moved to drive the universal joint and connecting rod, and finally the mallet hit the bass drum. A bass drum is very important in a band because it controls the tempo. Thus, the time delay between stepping on the pedal and moving the mallet should be as short as possible for really accurate tempos. However, the conventional pedal structure has several drawbacks as follows:
1. The shaft is fastened to the universal joint by directly screwing up, so damage to screws and scratches on the shaft tends to occur. Such situations will cause loosening or inaccurate transmission.
2. Vibration from the motions of stepping on the pedal is significant, so contortion, shift or looseness appears easily. Also, this will cause time delay between stepping and hitting and drummers' toilsomeness.
3. The conventional structure is hard to be assembled because it requires using hand tools and costs much time and care. Also, inaccurately assembling easily occurs.